Naruto, the Dragon Shinobi
by Astral-providence
Summary: What would happen when a pure hearted young Naruto meet the Dark Master himself? Why would someone take the risk to will this unlikely encounter into existence? And what will the dragon and the ninja gain from this?
1. Prologue

**Astral: Hey guys here's my new story, decided to try my hand at a crossover but this time**

 **PS:if it looks like a story you have already read it is because I reposted it after my dear brother deleted when I had my back turned. Thankfully I managed to salvage the code of the fic. I battled hard to remove every bit of html coding and redo all the formating, so if you notice a "strong",or "p" or anything that should not be there it is most likely some left over code and it would be nice to message me :)**

* * *

 **Prologue:**  
 **A twist of Fate**

Malefor was beyond angry, he was furious, he had just been sealed away by a whelp with the help of the ancients! And this time there was not much he could do to escape his new prison, most of his minions were dead, and the few who still were alive would be hunted down and they did not even knew where he was. There was just no way for him to escape with their help, and he could not try to corrupt someone from afar, the damnable ancients who trained him were the one to maintain his prison and made sure it was secure enough so that no spells from him would go through the crystal. He was definitely trapped unless he found a way out of this crystal on his own which just seemed even more impossible to him.

He could feel the stares of the ancients on him, how they looked at him with a mix of disappointment,fear, and saddness. He was their greatest accomplishment and disappointment, he who was the fabled purple dragon that appeared once every ten generation and was prophesied to be a savior, finally became the one to nearly destroy the world. Malefor hated how some seem to look at him with pity, as if expecting for him to actually feel remorse. No he would never regret what he did, this was his destiny, the destiny of the purple dragon! Destroy the world so it can be reborn anew. He would never change his mind, he knew the truth and the young whelp Spyro just didn't know it yet. He would one day carry the torch to prove to the entire world that the cycle of death and rebirth could not be denied.

Until that day come he would just wait here in the darkness at the center of the world.

Suddenly, a light reached the purple dragon's eyes. Malefor felt a strange warmth envelop him, there was a magic of unknown nature that started to surround him. The ancients seemed to panic as the magic seemed to break their seal and pull Malefor out of his prison of crystal. The purple dragon rose from the crystal and was engulfed by an orb of blue light and disappeared.

When the light dimmed enough for Malefor to be able to take in his surrounding, he was in a place unlike anything he had seen so far. When he looked at the sky, it was a starry night sky, black and dotted with many stars of every colors that could be imagined. the ground on which he stood was just a reflective surface like a mirror that made it look like he stood on the same starry night sky that was above him. He also noticed that this surface rippled from time to time like water.

The purple dragon began to walk around the strange place looking for anything or anyone that could possibly begin to explain what happened. He suddenly felt a presence behind him "Who's there?!" he demanded as he turned around ready to attack.

"He found himself facing a being unlike anything he had ever seen before, the being stood tall and straight on their two legs, clad in some sort of grayish blue cloak with silver vines like designs and linings, it had a silver ten pointed start on its back. He or she wore a blank white mask, the only things visible were two glowing icy blue eyes that seemed to be peering in the dragon's very soul.

"You might do..." was the only thing he said, the voice was definitely male but had a distinct flanging effect and seemed to echo inside of Malefor's head like some kind of telepathy. He slammed his hand on the ground before Malefor could ask him any other question and the reflective surface rippled violently before opening in a vast and seemingly bottomless abyss.

Malefor tried to fly but couldn't somehow and fell into the darkness of the abyss created by the mysterious being. It closed and the being sighed "And so it begins...the two halves are falling apart...the balance need to be restored...and will, but not without consequences...but it need to be done...this is a risky gamble I took...but I did not had much choice..." the strange being said seemingly to himself.

* * *

After what felt like an endless fall, Malefor was suddenly met with water, when he managed to get out of the water he looked around to see he was in some sort of sewer. He felt positively confused and insulted. He had not only been denied what he asked for, but also thrown into a sewer like some kind of common trash.

He began to look around to get a better idea of where he was and noticed a gigantic cage which's doors were kept locked together by what seemed to be a single piece of paper with a strange symbol on it.

 **"Who are you?"** the question came from inside the cage, the voice that asked it was booming and powerful.

Malefor used his magic to create a glowing purple orb to cast light on the inside of the cage, it revealed that the prisoner was a massive nine tailed fox. The purple dragon could definitely tell this creature was powerful and decided to answer since it was maybe his only possibility to get any knowledge of his current situation "My name is Malefor, and you are?"

the fox stared at the dragon, he had never seen this kind of creature before and anyone in the world should be able to identify the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It seemed he was not a summon unlike what he initially thought **"My name is Kurama, the Kyuubi. I never seen a creature that look anything remotely close to you in this world. Where do you come from?"**

Malefor realized something that never crossed his mind: the possibility of being in another world, There was just noway for any living being of Avalar to not know who he was, he had nearly destroyed the world after all. No there was no other possibility, this world was a new one. He had never been aware of the existence of a creature like Kurama, but a being such as this one could hardly go unseen, especially with this kind of power. "It would seem that I am from another world...sent by a being I have never seen before" he said creating an holographic image of the strange creature he had seen with his magic.

Kurama gazed at the image, he had never seen or heard of this man **"Never seen that human before..."** he answered.

Malefor rose an eyebrow at that "Human? what are they?" he asked curiously.

 **"The main intelligent race of this world. The ones who sealed me in this boy, like they sealed me in other persons before. They are intelligent and proficient in jutsus for many tasks, though they are just hypocritical, envious, warmongers. They locked me away in this infant to make me a weapon just like they did with the other Bijuus like me, this is the third time they do it to me"** Kurama answered bitterly showing obvious hatred for the humans.

Malefor's face twisted into a look of rage as he understood the implications of what he had been told. He was locked away in child and the humans potentially wanted to use him as a weapon "Does that mean, that the one who pulled me from my world did it to make me a weapon?!" he roared in anger.

The fox shook his head **"No I never seen him before in the village and he does not have their emblem anywhere , I don't know why he forced you into this seal. But it is certainly not in the best interest of this village as no one knows what could possibly happen to the seal if an unknown entity was added inside it...No he had another idea in mind to do that sort of thing...though I can feel the seal has been modified... "** he replied trying to think why someone would do that sort of thing, he was clearly intrigued.

Malefor sighed and decided to use his magic to connect with the mind of the child hoping to find something that could be of use to him. From what he could gather it did not look like at all as if he was a weapon. He received normal training like any other kids, and seemed to be a normal, bratty hatchling. Then he came across several things that seemed out of place at first, the villagers staring at him with fear, hatred, or both. The villagers whispering behind his back, some calling him a demon for no apparent reason. Then the dark master had a dark smirk as he came across a lecture on the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that ravaged the village and killed many humans. Everything made sense now, no he was not a future weapon, just a prison for the fox and this labeled him as an outcast, he did not fit anywhere because of this particularity of his. An outcast and an orphan, the smile on Malefor's muzzle became even more twisted by second. The being who put him inside this whelp did not even understand what he did. Outcasts are always the easiest beings to corrupt, especially the young ones as being ostracized at such a young age always leave scars on one's mind. And even if the kid acted stupid, and seemed to not really care for those who whispered behind his back. He in fact was deeply hurt by it and only the help of a few peoples that seemed to really care for him seemed to stop him from giving in to hatred or despair.

He would have to be careful if he wanted to convince the kid he could trust him, earning the boy's trust was of essence if he wanted a way out of the seal and more importantly for his plans, a way back to the dragon realm.

* * *

As the weeks went by Malefor kept being nothing more than a little voice in the back of Naruto's head, giving him helpful advice and some time even comfort. Slowly but surely over the years, the purple dragon gained the blond's trust who saw him as just an imaginary friend of sort at first, he talked of him to no one as peoples would have thought he was going mad. After all sane peoples did not hear voices in their head, though the blond would admit that his "imaginary friend" helped him quiet a lot, warning him about things the villagers typically wouldn't as they don't care what may happen to the container of the demon that nearly destroyed their village.

When Naruto started the academy Malefor had to repress the urge to bang his head against a wall because of how stupid he was. The kid was clearly not a genius at all, he failed on the easiest things like tests about lessons he barely had a few days ago, even his aim with those throwing knives and metal stars was terrible. And when seeing how far better some other kids fared, the purple dragon thought _"Why does fate hate me so much?"_ Though if he had to be honest most of the skilled ones were from clans so they certainly got training from their parents. Which made Malefor sneer, it was clear they had a lots of perks and that was laughable when you heard all those speeches about the equality of the chances to become shinobis that the Hokage used to encourage the civilians to send their kids to the academy. He was sure that large majority of the kids would not become shinobis and that most would fail or give up because they could not compete.

Of course the purple dragon might have to find a way to train the kid, his pride was wounded enough by the fact he was locked away in such a stupid and loud creature, he was not going to allow him to be weak to top it all. The purple dragon's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the thoughts of his host.

"Why does all the girls keep watching Sasuke..." Naruto grumbled angrily as he tried to glare holes in the head of the Uchiha heir.

Malefor sighed out of frustration, ever since the Academy had started Naruto had made Sasuke his rival. The boy was the most skilled kid so far, and already in a matter of weeks gathered a fan-club that admired him, the kind of attention Naruto typically yearned for.

"Well I don't know, maybe he is smart, skilled and actually work instead of pulling pranks all day long" the purple dragon answered now exasperated with the blond who simply pouted "On who's side are you?" Naruto replied at his "imaginary friend". Malefor sighed "Sorry, but that's the truth. Though if you actually listened to me a little more you would be able to catch up to this "rival" of yours. I can help with this training of yours. After all genius can only do so much, it is limited compared to what can be achieved through hard-work..." he whispered

Naruto nodded to this, he was sure he could do it. With a lot of effort he could do it. As he left the academy he ignored the stares of the villagers and went to a training ground that was never occupied at this time of the day. Malefor observed the kid as he trained hard. it reminded him that he himself has never been a genius unlike what others may think, at first he had no skill for any element, most dragons thought he was not worth anything until he started to awaken one by one all the known elements and even elements unknown to dragonkind. It was only at this moment that the Elders decided he truly was the purple dragon of the prophecy, herald of the new age. He then sneered at thought, he had nothing in common with that kid, nothing at all. Naruto is stupid and naive, he had never been like this, never been able to trust anyone.

As he watched he started to think of what he could train the kid with, he did not had much knowledge of this world and it did not seem like the boy had magic. Or did he, Malefor had noticed earlier that the seal he was inside partially siphoned his mana and mixed it with Naruto's...what was its name again? chakra? anyway the two energy blended together and started to slowly form something new. The purple dragon would just have to wait for the new energy to be fully formed, if it had magical properties he would be able to teach magic to his container. Patience was of essence there again, his plan would come to fruition in due time and the longer he waited the more he would enjoy his revenge on the little purple pest and his friends.

* * *

 **Astral:Hope you enjoyed it, I am already working on the next chapter, so don't forget to review and tell me what you liked/disliked and constructive criticism is always welcome. I am also looking for a Beta-reader.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Astral: Hey guys and girls and hope you will like this new chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Encounter with the Purple Dragon  
**

The years had went by, Naruto had grown up in body and mind too, well he was still loud and obnoxious but different now. He was no longer naive like before. Malefor had taught him that, don't trust someone you don't really know even if they seem kind, that applied especially to Naruto's other , a silver haired man that Malefor did not trust one bit since he had this fake smile all the time, and he could also tell he lied through his teeth every time he said something nice to Naruto. The blond also became more attentive in class and pulled pranks only outside of it, he managed to retain his attention in class only because Malefor and him had an internal conversation about the lectures. It was the only way the purple dragon had found to help the boy learn anything that was not hand on learning.

Naruto also had went through an harsh training but made a lot of progress through it, so far the blond had learned mainly how to harness electricity and wind elements. The ease with which he used those elements, and without hand sign managed to pull out jutsus that usually required them, surprised him a lot at first. But the voice in his head which he had learned to trust insisted that it was normal and that he was different from the others. Yet the voice told him to keep his ability to himself and not show them to anyone. Naruto felt that it was frustrating to not be able to show off his abilities but the good thing is he improved in everything he needed for the academy, he was not the head of the class but he was not the dead last anymore which was quiet good already.

But there's still something he can't get right no matter how hard he tried. The clone jutsu, that jutsu always overloaded when the blond tried to pull it off, from what he was told by the voice it was because he had too much chakra and that jutsu was designed to be used with a small amount of it, an amount so ridiculously small that even with all the good will in the world Naruto would never be able to pull it from his enormous chakra pool.

And today was the day of the final exam to become a genin, Naruto had went through the written portion with great difficulties and scored a near perfect on the kunai and shuriken part and did good on the taijutsu part. Malefor had face-pawed at the questions of the written part, if it had been questions to evaluate one's tactical knowledge or evaluate one's ability to assess a situation, he would not have minded. But the thing was that the questions were that of history test that a ninja had no use of! They were going to do assassination, information gathering, escorting, not writing someone's biography. It baffled the dark master how stupid those humans could be.

The worst part was when Naruto failed the exams because he could not pull of the clone jutsu, a useless jutsu that produced an illusion of oneself something that would most likely never fool the most experimented ninjas. And what was worse, it was that because of this useless trick that they saw fit to fail Naruto, and not the pink haired banshee he was pretty sure would be useless to whatever team she would be part of.

The kid was now in a park sitting on a swing and lamenting over his failure, Malefor was being as comforting as he could. The dragon actually did not really care about the blond felt, what he cared about was that he had another chance to get the boy to trust him even more, convincing Naruto that he was the only one to be always there and always care. This would make him the perfect puppet that would be unable to act against him, unlike a certain black dragoness.

Meanwhile Mizuki walked in the park and approached Naruto "Hello there, Naruto. I know how you feel, Iruka was a bit harsh but he meant well you know" he told the blond with this same fake smile that always used around the blond.

But Naruto did not even seemed to notice he was getting lied to as he tried to find any sort of comfort he could after what he felt was a betrayal from Iruka, getting failed for just one jutsu was absolutely ridiculous, and he was nearly sure that Iruka never really liked him if he did not try to help him on this one.

Mizuki refrained from smirking seeing the state the boy was in and said "Well, you know there's a way you can pass and become a genin..." Naruto's eyes widened now full with hope 'Hook,line,and sinker...' Mizuki thought "All you would have to do is retrieve a scroll from the Hokage's office. If you manage to do it without getting caught you will be considered to have the level of skill to be a genin"

Malefor growled in Naruto's head, this was the most obvious trap he had ever seen, and the kid was falling for it jeopardizing his well calculated schemes. Oh, the silver haired man would pay for this, he would pay far more than he could possibly think.

* * *

Malefor had to watch, powerless as Naruto stole the forbidden scroll. He had to give the boy that, he definitely made huge progress when it come stealth, a shame he used it to endanger his life. he sneaked in the Hokage's office and took the scroll. But the aged leader of the vllage saw the blond.

"N-Naruto?! Wh-What are you-" Hiruzen began before being victim of the blond's infamous sexy jutsu, the hokage fainted from a sudden nosebleed caused by the sight of the gorgeous naked woman that Naruto transformed into.

Naruto giggled "Sorry gramps but I can't let you ruin the test" he said as he went back to normal and ran with the scroll.

 _"Idiot! for the hundredth time it is not a test! You are getting tricked!"_ Malefor told him, but the blond just wanted to believe Mizuki so badly that for once he ignored Malefor.

The dragon sighed heavily as the blond ran to the clearing where he was told to wait. He opened the scroll and scanned it for a jutsu that he could do. Malefor's eyes twitched as he saw through Naruto's. He analyzed carefully each jutsu, all where most likely forbidden and for good reasons. They were either immoral, which did not bother the purple dragon, or ridiculously dangerous for their users. Malerfor advice the blond to try the shadow clone jutsu.

"The clone?! But I can't pull it off?!" the blond replied.

"You can't do the basic clone because it ask for a way too small of amount of chakra, this jutsu has the reverse problem for the other ninjas it is to taxing for them, but should be fine for you" the dragon explained.

Naruto nodded, he worked on the jutsu for a few minutes before he finally managed to get it right. As he stood up and looked around he saw Iruka arriving and he smiled "Hey there Iruka-sensei, you finally found me!" he said with a big goofy smile

Iruka had been worried and Naruto's smile fell as he noticed the look on his teacher's face "Naruto you idiot! What have you done?! Can you tell me why you stole the Forbbiden Scroll?!" he shouted at the blond who was now horrified.

"Th-The F-Forbidden Scroll? But Mizuki-sensei...he said...The make up exam, was a lie..." He said realizing what he dd.

"I told you so...this was the most grotesque trap and you fell for it" Malefor told him being very irritated

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you, you always were right each time...should have known better" Naruto replied through their mind link.

Iruka's eyes widened not understanding why Mizuki would do such a thing, why frame Naruto like that, he was about to say something when he heard the sound of someone landing on a branch. He grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way of several shuriken.

Iruka turned around and Mizuki was there with two huge shuriken strapped to his back "Well well the cat is out of the bag it seem, well I'll have to kill you both I guess..."

Naruto could not believe how naive he had been, he watched powerless as he saw Iruka and Mizuki fight, all of this was his fault.

Mizuki threw one of his huge shurkien at Naruto knowing that Iruka would shield him with his body since he would never be able to take the blond out of the way.

And as he planned the teacher protected his student receiving a big shuriken in the back. Iruka, growled as he took the shuriken out of his back and threw it back at Mizuki who dodged it and then lunged at him. They now fought in close quarter exchanging kunai hit.

Naruto was now beyond angry, not only had Mizuki taken him for a fool but he was hurting his sensei, he got up with a kunai ready to attack Mizuki who had pinned Iruka against a tree with his kunai nearing the throat of Naruto's sensei.

Mizuki noticed the blond and smirk "Are you sure you want to do that Naruto, after all, you will never get what you want in this village...and Iruka hates you though he hides it...have you ever wondered why everyone hates you in this village?"

Iruka's eyes widened as he guessed what Mizuki was about to do "Mizuki stop it's forbbiden!"

Naruto froze at that, why was it forbbiden why peoples kept hating him, what is it they don't want him to know "You see...the Kyuubi is a biju a beast made of chakra, you can't kill chakra...so the yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in you! You are the beast that ravaged our village years ago!"

Naruto was confused, he let his kunai fall to the ground and his head hung low, he was the demon? He was a...a monster, all these graves he had seen once, they were his doing. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling spread through his entire body, his body felt heavy, and then the world went dark.

Mizuki laughed as he watched the boy despairing with delight. "Don't worry once I am done with your sensei you'll have all the time to despair in hell demon"Then he lost his triumphant smirk as a massive killer intent flooded the clearing. A feeling of dread filled him. The hairs of the blond became longer and straight, their color went from blond to dark purple with blood red tips. The pressure became terrible for Mizuki as he saw the golden slitted eyes of the former blond "St-STAY AWAY DEMON!" he shouted as he threw the kunai aiming for the head.

the kid only tilted his head to the right not even phased as the kunai missed him by a milimeter. "A demon...is that so? keep flattering me you'll have me embarrassed mongrel" he asked in a voice that sounded amused and yet held a threatening edge, the voice was that of Malefor.

Mizuki was furious, how this kid dare to mock him and act so high "Shut it fox!" he roared trying to punch Malefor who side stepped and gave him a sharp kick to the abdomen, it was amplified with with the power of the wind element sending the silver haired chunin flying. Mizuki collided with a nearby tree. Before the chunin could get his breath back Malefor had his throat in a vice grip.

The dark master was glaring at the traitor "A fox? you dare to call me that, me who is one of the most noble creatures to have graced that ball of mud you call a world" if there was one thing that Malefor held dear, it was his pride. He would accept no insult especially from a low life traitor "And believe me, soon you will wish that I was the fox" he added darkly with a terrifying twisted smile.

Mizuki was scared beyond belief as he struggled in Malefor's grip "Please, let me live" he said.

Malefor looked at his...well technically Naruto's hand as sparks of purple unstable energy gathered in it "Well you see...You could have ruined my carefully planned schemes, and nothing frustrate me more than this...so I need to vent this frustration if you don't mind" he said laughing as the Dark Aether filled palm struck Mizuki's abdomen making him scream in pain as the energy coursed through his body and ravaged it.

The howls of agony scared Iruka who had never seen such a thing before having never approached the torture and interrogation section of the village. The brown haired chunnin held his ear nearly begging for this to stop. Who was that, it could not be Naruto nor the Kyuubi. This being was terrifying. The sadistic glee in his eyes as he tortured Mizuki was something that not even Anko had.

And when it finally stopped Mizuki was dead and Malefor threw his lifeless body as if it was some sort of common trash "Done, I feel better...though there's still one more thing left for me to do..." he said as he looked at Iruka who did not had the time to do anything before getting knocked out by a small electricity infused hit to his neck. Malefor then brought his glowing hand to Iruka's forehead starting to modify his memory. He would think he had been knocked out by Mizuki while fighting him with Naruto, he would remember the blond using the shadow clone jutsu too. Everything was done so he would think that Naruto was the one who managed to vanquish the traitor and use a jutsu that would most likely help the boy to become a ninja. The boy needed to get stronger if he was to survive in this world and since most of the Training could not be done by Malefor he had to use the tools within his reach.

Now that he was done with Iruka, the dark master still had one thing left to deal with, the boy. He sat down against a nearby tree and went back into Naruto's mind while pulling the blond along with him, it was time for him to meet his little "protege".

When Naruto woke up he was in front of a gigantic cage in what appeared to be a sort of sewer. The doors of the cage where kept shut by a small tag with the kanji for seal on it. Naruto approached the cage as a voice spoke to him, it was different from the one he knew but it still intrigued him "Yes...yes child, come closer..." Naruto gulped as he came near enough to see a big glowing red slitted eyes. Then a huge set of claws tried to tear the boy apart, "tried" being the key word as a torrent of purple flames stopped them in their course.

"What do you think you are doing stupid beast?!" Malefor roared as he jumped out of the shadows and stood between Naruto and the fox.

Naruto was very confused and scared when he looked at the two beasts, he did not took long to identify the fox in the cage. A mountain sized fox with nine tails, the Kyuubi no Kitsune without a doubt. And the other creature looked like a huge winged lizard with curved horns, most of his body was though the horns and the scales of his feet were of a blood red color. And the creature was big, bigger and taller than a horse.

"Trying to find my way out of this prison! you foolish dragon!" The Kyuubi barked back before being silenced by a murderous glare from Malefor accompanied by a terrible wave of killer intent. How such tiny creature could have such a terrifying and dreadful aura was beyond Kurama's understanding.

"Now you WILL stay silent and try to make me forget about your existence" Malefor said with a threatening tone that made Naruto shiver as he cowered away from the dragon even if the threat was not directed at him.

Malefor took a deepbreath and tried to calm down and control his voice to not scare the boy even "Child calm down, no one here will hurt you." he said as he turned around to face the blond ninja.

Naruto nodded slowly and then recognized the voice "YOU! You are this voice I started to hear years ago!" he said at first gaping like a fish when Malefor nodded. Then it was Malefor's turn to be surprised when the kid threw himself at him and hugged him. Malefor did not knew how to react felt embarrassed by the display of affection from his little "protege". "We finally meet at last! Thank you, you have done so much for me" the blond said with his bright goofy smile. the awkwardness of the moment seemed to go away as Malefor smiled back "Well, I just did what I had to Naruto..." the purple dragon replied, while it was true the dark master had helped Naruto on many occasions he only did so to gain his trust and make him a puppet in his grand scheme, it made all of this feel very awkward again.

Naruto giggled and then tilted his head as he remembered one thing that made him confused "You...never told me your name" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Malefor" the purple dragon replied, he had no need to lie since no one knew him on this world.

Naruto smiled again "Thank you again for every-" he was cut in his sentence by Malefor who coughed a bit "You don't need to thank me little one, I did nothing special" Malefor told the kid as he somehow felt and oddly pleasant and warm feeling swell in his chest, he could not quiet identify the feeling but it made him feel very uncomfortable after he noticed it. It felt like a mix of pride,happiness, and yet another thing he could not quiet identify, it was a sort of fondness but somehow it felt like it was more than that.

"I mean it, you must be the only one to truly like me, even though I am-" Naruto was cut again by Malefor "Kid, that moronic ape don't know a thing about you. the Kyuubi is there, and you are here, two separate entities. You are Naruto and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi, a prison and its prisoner" the dragon explained. Naruto looked at the big dragon with admiration which made Malefor even more uncomfortable, he was gaining the trust of the kid but something else seemed to make the process more awkward to him than it should be.

The fox noticed the way the two spoke to each other and decided to voice his opinion "Oh isn't that cute! Looks like you found yourself a whelp to raise as your own, maybe he'll grow wings and will breath fire and also call you daddy!" the Kyuubi said in a snarky tone as he laughed out loud at the embarrassed Dark Master who growled threateningly before lashing his tail at the water sending a very focused electrical discharge that zapped the giant fox "Ouch that hurt you sadistic bastard!"

Naruto laughed at the Kyuubi "You deserved that one!" he said with a smirk.

The fox growled threateningly at Naruto but several fire balls from Malefor went for him, which he dodged "Hah! missed me!"

Malefor smirked "are you sure?" he asked sounding really cocky and proud with himself.

the Kyuubi smelled the air and noticed heat coming from his behind and then he noticed it "MY ASS! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" he shouted before sitting up plunge his scorched rear in the water and sighed, but he hid his hindquarter with his tail because the fur had been burned off so it was as embarrassing to the fox as being caught naked for a human.

Malefor laughed loudly with his dark and distorted voice "Now remember forever this humiliation fox!"

Naruto hesitated before saying "Heh...Malefor-otou-san...you...you are quiet scary..." the blond said making the purple dragon cough as he controlled himself and made his voice sound normal again, he had to or the kid would be far too afraid of him. But one thing made the purple dragon tilt his head _'otou-san? what's that word? I know san is what they call an honorific...but...otou...'_ the dragon was confused about the meaning of the kids words.

Malefor sighed and then looked at Naruto once more "Anyway, I made sure everything would be fine for you, so I think it is time you awoke. because we are currently in the representation of the seal inside of your mind...so, goodbye kid, see you next time" he said before poking Naruto's forehead with a small pulse of mana that made him awoke.

* * *

When Naruto awoke he was on Iruka's back and was getting carried back to the village "You regained consciousness, don't you Naruto?" Iruka asked having heard the small groans coming from the boy. He stopped and let the boy stand up on his own.

"Yeah thank you sensei, what happened?" he asked.

Iruka thought the blond was a bit shaken "Well you took out Mizuki, thanks to you the forbidden scroll is safe." he said with a smile.

Naruto thought about it for a second, and remembered what Malefor told him and did not second guess what his sensei said "And I also have something for you,close your eyes" Iruka told the blond who did as he was told "Open them now, since you have mastered the shadow clone jutsu you are now a ninja of Konoha" he said with a smile.

Naruto reached for his forehead and found the cool metal of his forehead protector, his finger traced the symbol of Konoha on the plate as if to prove himself it was true and not some cruel joke. He hugged Iruka who chuckled as he patted his student's back.

"thank you otou-san"Naruto thought while smiling happily

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the seal_

Naruto's thoughts had reached Malefor who once again was confused "You really are clueless, aren't you?" the Kyuubi said with a chuckle "Otou-san is the honorific with which the humans address their sires"

The strange warm feeling in Malefor's chest was back _"The kid think I am his father!"_ he thought , then he took a deep breath and crushed the strange feeling that build up in his chest _"He is but a piece on the board of my scheme, an expendable tool, nothing else!"_ the dark master thought disgusted with himself, how could he even think of showing this kind of weakness and enjoy it. Yes he had cared for the kid, but only because he was useful to him, he would not allow himself to jeopardize his own schemes.

Kurama merely tried to hide in the shadows of his cage, the dragon would most likely want to vent his frustration. And alas for him he was the only one that the dark master could use to do so. The fox screamed in pain being struck by several electrical discharges.

"Please someone call the Animal abuse prevention agency!" the fox cried out.

 **End of the chapter**

* * *

 **Astral:Hope you liked it, and that you also like the begining of the Naruto's relationship with Malefor tell me what you think  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Astral: Hi everyone, so as I said in the first chapter of my new fic, I am starting to write again, I didn't abandon any of my stories. So let'get started and before we do there is one last thing: THERE WILL BE NO BASHING! no matter what things may look like in this chapter there won't be any bashing! I hate bashing, it's a waste of time, it focuses on something totally useless to the progression of the story and has stopped being funny years ago!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Team 7**

The morning sun shone through the window as the alarm clock rang in Naruto's blond groaned as he woke up, he was still sleepy from the events of the last night. But he smiled brightly as he saw the headband on his nightstand, the one Iruka gave him yesterday. Then he remembered something "Malefor?" he asked, wondering if he had not dreamed the dragon's existence.

"Yes child?" he heard in his head which made a large smile spread across his features. The dragon sighed understanding what the blond thought , he would constantly have to make sure the blond knew he was there. After all , Naruto had a life that made him feel really insecure when it came to affection and trust. The Mizuki episode did not help either, that fool with his revelation about the Kyuubi could have destroyed what little trust the purple dragon had managed to gain from the young orphan.

"Awesome! so it really wasn't a dream!" the orange loving shinobi exclaimed cheerfully , he was really happy of having someone who seemed to really care, even if he wasn't physically there.

Malefor chuckled still finding this cheerfulness amusing "Yes, I understand you are happy...but you should just think what you want to tell me. if you keep speaking aloud with no one near you peoples might think you are mentally ill...or worse being manipulated by the Kyuubi. After all you are the only one who knows about me." he said reminding the blond of what he carry in him and why the villagers will always be prejudiced about him. The purple dragon felt saddness begin to settle in the boy's mind and it made the atmosphere in there almost unbearable to him "Anyway I think today is the Team placement,right?You wouldn't want to be late" he said changing the subject to something that would cheer up the blond.

Naruto nodded as he visibly brightened at the idea of knowing which team he would be on. After a quick shower he got himself dressed in yet another of those horrible orange jumpsuit "Will have to find a way to convince you to wear something else while on mission...this suit is like a huge target drawn on your back" the dragon told Naruto who replied "But orange is cool!" Malefor shook his head "It might be but not this shade, it is way too bright, it will get you killed!" clearly the dark master had much to do if he wanted the boy to do things right.

Naruto nodded as he left the apartment for the Academy. on the way there Naruto felt the eyes of the villagers some mumbling about how the demon brat had a headband while he was supposed to have failed.

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes he got a headband, he graduated!"

"But he has failed! I am sure he is influencing the Hokage!Damnable fox!"

"Yes that foolish Hokage keep protecting that brat, when he is nothing but a danger to us all"

"He should be kept under surveillance away from normal peoples,and not trained as a shinobi"

"Yes...he is nothing but trouble..."

"A recipient for disaster"

"a threat"

"a monster"

"a demon"

Each of their words hurt him, why couldn't they see him and not the damnable fox! Anger swelled within the blond, one day he would show them, they will have to respect him!

Malefor sighed "Don't bother with them, if they can't look past their fears and prejudices, they are not worth your time nor are they worth caring about" he told the blond calmly, though there was a slight hint of anger in his tone. He had been there before, it had been him before, in Naruto's place...

 ** _flashback_**

Malefor had finished his training earlier and walked toward the Temple's main chamber but froze as he heard other dragons speak in hushed tones. he stayed out of sight and listened to them.

"I say we have to limit him!"

"I agree...the rate at which his powers grow is...most concerning..."

"We have to make sure he stay manageable...we can't have an uncontrollable threat in the city"

"Yes we must make sure to keep him under our influence or we will all regret it"

"Yes I start to wonder if the prophecy is right! he is really power hungry! getting new spells is like an addiction for him!"

"Yes we all saw how he insisted for the fire guardian Vulcan to teach him more!"

"I can't believe the guardians think he can be the herald of the new golden age"

"And you saw how he proudly walks around !A future Tyrant!"

"And you saw that look in his eyes when he gets angry, a real psychopath!"

"Yes a greedy monster!"

"A manipulative demon!"

The young Malefor walked up to them glaring murderously at the dragons "If you want to speak behind my back make sure I am not there first" he said as the three adult dragons simply huffed, they glared back at him, all he saw in those eyes was loathing, contempt, hatred and a hint of jealousy that he was barely aware of, they turned their back to him and walked away.

After they left the purple dragon looked at his paws , a lone tear fell from his eyes. what they said had wounded him deeply even if he hadn't showed it...but he would never let them see...it would have pleased them way too much. But still...he was doing so much efforts to please everyone, to be the dragon they are all waiting for, so many looks at him awaiting some sort of messiah,so he did his best, and yet...it was still not enough...it was never enough.

 **flashback end**

Malefor growled at the unwanted memories, He had buried them deep in his mind, but seeing some similarities between him and the blond human brought them back and it annoyed him. I t caused him to care for Naruto more than he should, it had happened so many times during the previous years it unnerved him each time. He was potentially jeopardizing his own schemes if he grew too attached to the boy. Dragons have strong parental instincts and the dark master was no exception. He fighting with his subconscious that was trying to label Naruto as his "hatchling" He knew the over-protectiveness that would result from this would be potentially problematic should the blond become a liability to his plans.

Finally they arrived at the Academy, once there Naruto walked into the classroom taking a sit next to Sasuke waiting for Iruka to arrive.

At this same moment Ino and Sakura burst in "Hah first!" they yelled simultaneously as they stepped in. Sakura hit Ino with her elbow and ran to Naruto "YOU IDIOT GET OFF MY SIT!" she shouted before trying to punch the blond, but what happened next surprised everyone.

Naruto had caught her hand and was glaring at the pinkette, for a split second his irises had become golden with thin slits "Get out of my sight pink howler monkey" he told her in cold fury, scaring the girl away.

The class was silent they had never seen the cheerful blond act this way. But what they didn't knew was that it was not Naruto who had reacted "Malefor? is that you?" he asked in his mind "Yes...I just had enough...you let her abuse you again and again, nothing can justify getting hit all the time...beside you should give up on her. You have no affinity with her. When she talks to you it's only to shout at you and then hit you, beside I am sure you can do a lot better than her. Beside being knowledgeable, there is nothing interesting about her. She is vain, weak,even if you managed to get along with her she would just make your life miserable" Naruto nodded it was true that every time he tried to approach Sakura was the same, maybe he should indeed give up and look for someone else. At the same time Malefor cursed himself for reacting like that, the damnable instincts were acting up he couldn't do much to stop them.

At this moment Iruka walked in the classroom "Hello everyone! I'm glad you are all here. first, congratulation once again for your success at the genin exam. I will now announce the team placement" he said with a soft smile.

Naruto and Malefor paid no mind to the teams 1 to 6 since they were made of civilians or average students that would most likely fail the second test they had heard about. That second test was to be given by the jounin sensei and evaluated the potential of each team member and their ability to work as a team. Naruto had heard of it from an Academy student who had passed the genin test of the academy but was failed by his sensei who sent him back to the Academy.

"Now Team 7 will be: Uzumaki Naruto-" Naruto perked up when his name was called by the teacher, internally he was praying to be on a different team than Sasuke and Sakura, they were the two he didn't want to be on team with. Which Malefor agreed with, but not for the same reasons. Sakura was not one second serious about her career as a kunoichi making her a dead weight; and Sasuke was dangerous, there was something about the Uchiha heir that the dragon didn't like, he was very individualistic and he seemed to be focused on a purpose he would sacrifice everything for, this kind of obsession was never a good thing, it made some peoples way too unpredictable.

Alas Fate is a cruel mistress "Sakura Haruno,and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

There was a series of loud sounds that the class identified as Naruto banging his head against his desk "Why does Fate hates my gut!" he said under his breath while Sakura shouted about "love conquering all" not caring that she was on team with the blond that had scared her minutes ago.

Malefor was seething too, this team was a recipient for disaster, the only one that seemed a remotely interesting choice was the sensei, Kakashi also called the copy-cat ninja. he had supposedly copied over a thousand jutsus. Such a knowledgeable ninja could be of use...but somehow Malefor had a bad feeling, there were rumors that Naruto had heard in the Hokage's Tower and they were not exactly portraying someone that was teacher material.

And the next hour would confirm it. While all of the genins left following their jounin-sensei, team 7 kept waiting. Which unnerved the young shinobis.

"WHERE IS HE!" Sakura shouted as she paced, she was furious, how could their sensei be this late.

Then Naruto left his sit and walked to the door of the classroom opening it and as he was about to leave Sakura shouted at him "Where are you going idiot?!"

"I am going for a walk, from what I heard Kakashi is chronically late, he is always three hours late to anything not vital...so you can bet I will not lose my time waiting for him." Naruto said as he went to the roof of the academy to relax. Once there he found himself in front of a man with silver hair, most of his face hidden by a mask and his headband that was covering one of his eyes. from the fact he had a green jacket with a red swirl he was obviously at least chunin.

Naruto decided to hazard a guess "Hey sir, would you happen to be Kakashi Hatake the sensei of team 7?" he asked

The gray haired ninja nodded much to Naruto and Malefor's despair, since it meant the rumors were true, that man was most likely going to be a dead weight for Naruto's progress.

"Yes it's me" he said with his signature eye smile, a smile that Naruto would eventually come to hate.

"You know you are an hour late? right?" Naruto asked as his left eyebrow twitched showing his irritation.

Kakashi nodded again and rubbed the back of his neck smiling once again much to the blond's ire "Yeah sorry, I got lost on the road of life" he said with a chuckle.

"What kind of excuse is this?!" Naruto shouted as he couldn't take it anymore. He sighed and tried to calm down " I will go and get the others..." he said as he went back down stair to the classroom and brought with him Sasuke and Sakura both who were glaring at Kakashi.

"Hm...my first impression of you...you look like one sorry bunch" the sensei said with a smile causing all three genins to think "I hate him already"

"Anyway take a sit and will do the presentations" the silver haired man said rubbing the back of his neck nervously feeling the agressiveness emanating from his team

"Well we already know each other more or less...so you should begin... _sensei_ " Naruto replied the tone he used when saying the last word was quite sarcastic showing that the man had yet to earn even a silver of respect from him.

Kakashi nodded and began "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, I have a lot of hobbies and my dreamfor the future?again none of your concern" there was an awkward silence after this presentation.

 _"we have learned nothing at all..."_ the genins thought since this was a loss of time.

"Pinkie your turn" Kakashi said breaking the awkward silence.

The pink haired girl grumbled something under her breath about the nickname before actually speaking "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." she glanced at Sasuke and giggled much to Naruto's despair " I hate this idiot Naruto and ino-pig!" she then growled "And my hobbies are trivia games mainly. My dream for the future..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed.

 _"Oh great a fan girl..."_ Kakashi thought "You dark and broody , you are next" he said pointing at Sasuke who glared at him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have very few likes and a lot of dislikes, my hobbies includes training, my dream...no my ambition , is to kill a certain someone" The Uchiha heir answered ,now deep in thought.

" _And an Avenger, why does fate hates me! I swear if the blond is an idiotic loudmouth I quit!"_ Kakashi added mentally.

Naruto sighed "I suppose it's my turn? my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes include ramen, the colors orange and purple, dislikes include hypocrites, prejudices, and traitors. My dream for the future...I want to become Hokage and prove my worth to this village" he replied.

Kakashi smiled and sighed in relief _"Ah at least one of them is normal...or at least he seem to be normal"_ he thought "Good then, now that this is out of the way, I'd like you to prepare for tomorrow, we'll have the real test at the training ground 7!"

Sakura blinked in confusion "The real test?" she asked.

Naruto was the only who was not phased "The test that will send us back to the academy if we fail it?" he asked causing Sakura and Sasuke to stare at him.

"Hm someone collected information, it seems" the silver haired jounin said with a chuckle "Yes, if you fail that test, you will return to the academy." he said before standing up "So don't forget tomorrow morning, and another thing...don't eat breakfast or else you will puke!" he said before leaving in a flurry of leaves.

 _"And let me guess, obviously I should eat"_ Naruto thought _"Of course, skipping a meal will only weaken you...he obviously did that on purpose"_ Malefor replied _"He is manipulating you and your team, you remember how all his previous teams failed that test? It means what it means, they all fell for some sort of elaborate trap, you must be careful about everything he says, for you have no idea what is a true advice and what is just manipulation"_

Naruto nodded as he stayed there conversing with the purple dragon in his mind while his "teammates" were already gone. When he was finally done, and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had just left him behind he went back home. He had some training to do anyway, two hours of meditation to amplify the precision of his chakra control. Malefor told him that if he wanted to learn powerful moves he needed to get a better chakra control, because those were highly destructive and the last thing he wanted was being blown to pieces by his own power. Beside it was not like he could do anything constructive by talking to his "teammates", both saw him as the "deadlast" so unless this problem was solved he wouldn't be able to do much with them.

"Hm maybe, if when they see what i can do they'll change their mind" Naruto thought as he meditated a small orb of very focused lightning chakra in his hands.

"Pff, you have nothing to prove to them, if they judge others so easily they are not worth your time, now focus on what you are doing!unless you want to receive a good shock." Malefor snapped as the blond noticed that there sparks of electricity that begun to fly from the orb in his hands.

Naruto immediately went back to the task at hand, he had to contain and control the electricity, making a more focused and contained orb taught him how to waste as little energy as possible to maximize the effect of his jutsus. wasting chakra was absolutely not an option, especially if he had to face a very long fight with many opponent. As he couldn't know what situation he would face outside of the village Malefor had decided it was really important for him to learn control and stop wasting chakra. And at the same time Naruto could work on mastering the lightning element.

"Seriously, yous should stop trying to prove yourself to others, you don't need their approval. Become stronger, show your potential and care only for those who actually matter to you" the purple dragon added "But for now focus on the task at hand, you have to be ready for tomorrow"

 **End of the chapter**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it :) don't forget to review if you have something you want to say. I know that chapter didn't had much to it, but I needed to do that to get things started again. And for those curious about Naruto's current level, he is around the same level as Sasuke.**


End file.
